Skater Boy
by Kool Broadway Reader
Summary: Songfic to Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne.Heather and Trent used to go out and now Heather has feelings for him.But he doesn't Rated T to be safe. Some Gwen Trent


**Hey it's Koolbroadwayreader. This is my first songfic. Not sure if it's good, along with the ending. Oh well. Anyway to set things straight I hate Heather. So I strongly hate Heather and Trent as a couple. And I know he isn't a Skater Boy. Please read and Review! Tdi never happened. I don't own Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne or Total Drama Island! Lyrics are in italics. **

**Heather Pov**

_He was a boy she was a girl  
can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk; she did ballet  
what more can I say?_

We were the typical love story. Trent, he wasn't really a punk more like a cool guy. While I was Cheer captain and the greatest ballerina in the school. We were the greatest couple ever. We even won prom king and queen.

_He wanted her; she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well  
_

The only reason I dated him was so I could make this weird Goth girl jealous. They both liked each other, so I took that chance away from them. And somewhere in the process I fell in love with him.

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes_.

All of my friends, we're the most popular kids in school, didn't like him. They didn't accept him for who he is. They didn't like his music or the clothes that he had.

_He was a skater boy,  
she said see you later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
she had a pretty face  
but her head was up in a space  
she needed to come back down to earth_

He was my dream man. But, some guy couldn't keep me from being the most popular girl in school.

"Trent, I'm breaking up with you." I texted that break up to him. I was crying. Me the queen bee of the school crying. I know I'm making the right choice. He is just some wannabee rock star and I already had my future planned out for me. I was going to become I ballerina and a rock star would just ruin my reputation.

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby she's all alone_

Five years later, I'm now 21. I have a kid. And my life spun out of control after high school. Right now my current job is saying "Would you like fries with that?" I hate my life. I would give anything to be with my one true love, Trent, right now. If I didn't break up with him maybe my life would be better.

_She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV_

After I put Justin Jr. down for a nap, I turn my television on. And Trent is on there. Playing his wonderful rock music. I can't believe it's him.

_She calls up her friends, they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show._

My two friends Lindsey and Beth call me.

"Omigod! Heather your ex boyfriend is going to be playing this weekend. Do you want to go see him?" Lindsey asked me.

"Sure." I tell them. Maybe now I could tell him how I really fell at the concert! I can't wait!_  
_

_She tags along, and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
_

So I'm at the concert right now and I have completely fallen in love him all over again. I can't believe I turned such an incredible guy down. But he'll take me back. I know he will.

_  
He was a skater boy  
she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boy  
she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

After the concert, I head backstage. It was really hard because there were thousands of fans by the door. But being the conniving girl I am, I was able to sneak in there. I reached the dressing room door and opened it. Inside were the members of the band and their girl friends. All of them had gone to my high school and were losers. I scan the room and see Trent. He was looking as hot as ever. Next to him was the weird Goth girl, Gwen. No big. I'm way prettier than her anyway. He'll take me over her.

"Hey Trent." I say

"Whoa Heather what are you doing here?" Trent asked me.

"Security!" The drummer yelled. I think he name was Duncan.

"No its cool bra!" Trent tells the security guard. "What do you want?" He asked me

"A minute alone." I tell him.

"Fine." He said while getting up. Gwen gave him a be careful look while I closed the door." Your time starts now."

"Trent, I'm sorry I should have never broken up with you. I was stupid please take me back."

"Why do you think I going to take me back? If you really wanted me than you would have forgotten what your friends think. Besides, the only reason you went out me was to keep me away from Gwen! She is my true love not you!" Trent yelled. Those words cut through my heart like a blade. All of my feelings for him were emptying my body. I looked down at my shoes as tears fill my eyes. When I look back up Trent isn't standing there, Gwen is.

_Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be_

"Let me guess, the only reason you came back was to steal Trent away from me again?" Gwen said. I just look at her with a blank expression. " Well, he is mine ok. In high school he was yours but now he is mine. If you could only see the wonderful person he became then maybe he would have taken you back, but you didn't. Besides, he is my true love. So have fun trying to break other couples apart again." She walked back into the dressing room. A minute later the security guide escorted me out of the building.

**Gwen's pov.**

I walked back into the dressing room. It felt awesome yelling at Heather for ruining my relationship with Trent in high school. But that was in the past and this is the present.

"So did you yell at her?" My friend Courtney asked me

"Yea," I then turned to Trent" you don't feelings for her still do you."

"If I did than would I be doing this?" He knelt down and pulled out a little black box." Gwen will you marry me?"

"Aw that is so sweet!" My friend Bridgette said. I stood there speechless. Yelling at your worst enemy one minute and your true love asking you to his forever. This is an awesome day.

"Will what's answer, girlfriend?" Leshawna asked me.

"Yes!" I screamed.

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
can I make it any more obvious?_

We are in love, haven`t you heard?  
How we rock each other's world!

I'm with the skaterboy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know.

After that we all headed to the studio. Trent had written a song about Heather and wanted all of us to sing it, Even though we weren't in the band. In less than two weeks that song had made number one on the charts.

**Heather's pov.**

Two weeks later I was in my car driving to pick up Justin Jr. On the way there I heard a new song by Trent's band. It was pretty good. When the song ended they were doing an interview.

"So what was the inspiration for this song?" Asked the radio announcer.

"When I was high school I went out with this girl and she dumped me because of her reputation. Then a few weeks ago she showed up at our dressing room begging for me to take her back." Trent said.

"Incredible! So I heard that you are engaged now. Is it with that girl?" The radio announcer asked.

"No, her name is Gwen. We were high school sweet hearts and actually the girl in the song tried to break us up." Trent replied. The radio announcer continued talking with the other members of the band. I can't believe he chose her instead of me! Why was my life so unfair! I cried all the way until I got to my son's school. I am regretting ever dumping him. No I have to live the rest of my life without my, but he isn't my true love. And I know it.


End file.
